


The Lake

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Category: The Lake - Fandom
Genre: Alternate World, Trilogy series, the lake - Freeform, the town, the woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water reflected the woods surrounding the large lake, directly copying the world above and around it. </p><p>If only it were true. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> The Lake Trilogy is an original of mine. No fandoms involved, besides references to fandoms.

Chapter one  
October 31, 1995  
Legend has it that fraternal twins; 17 years old, sat at the edge of the reflective lake, as the boy's phone counted down to when they would go swimming. They were dared to go right after boy's watch ticked midnight. The moon glowed in a full circle. 

There is a legend that says that as time hit midnight and the full moon was high in the sky and directly above the Lake, the reflection shifted to something else. Something that made the girl terrified. 

Legend says it the boy called her a wimp, and that he said that they were both going, and he knew how to swim. 

Legend says he grabbed her, and tugged her unwillingly with him. Legend says her scream will haunt that old town forever. 

Legend says they never came back from that swim. Legend says they went somewhere else, to another world, and were killed in that new world. 

There is a legend that says that that Lake kills anyone that goes inside for a swim. 

\---

...Fifteen Years Later...

\---

April 2010

Ariana scoffed at her older brother's story. "Rodrick, that's such a stupid story, you know it's just so no one goes swimming in the Lake."

"Ariana, you're always a bring down." Her brother laughed, showing his teeth, which were straighter than he was. 

"Well, you're a jerk, so shut your mouth." 

"Maybe I don't want to."

"You're too chicken to go into that Lake anyway."

"So are you!"

"I dare you to swim in the Lake on the next full moon at midnight!" the two shouted in unison, both of them staring stunned at each other before Ariana sucked air through her teeth. 

"When is that, tomorrow night?" 

"Think so," Rodrick sighed. 

"Okay. Can't be that bad, can it?"

"No way."


End file.
